For the Longest Time
by 80jj
Summary: During his time at Playa Des Losers, Trent Travis finds himself unable to remember the last time he wrote a good song. In spite of all the great things in his life, he can't seem to find inspiration anywhere he looks. Little does he know that what he seeks is about to come to him in a way and form he isn't expecting. My first Total Drama story. Please regard it kindly.
1. Stuck in a Rut

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This is going to be a first for me. Though I have written a few stories here and there, taking a crack at Total Drama stories will involve me stepping out of my comfort zone. So, I figured I'd start small and begin my Total Drama writing with a short story. I really hope you like it.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Trent, why don't you just take a break from this? You've been here since last night! You've gotta be exhausted!"

The only response given to Cody's plea was a grunt, one that was barely audible at best. The tech geek sighed and shook his head. "Look man," he said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know what that lady said was brutal, but it's not like we haven't had bad reviews before. Why are you letting this get to you so much now?"

The lady in question was a Mrs. Martha Mallory, a rather infamous writer who worked for the magazine _Music Now. _A woman who claimed to have been practically been born in the music industry, she knew talent when she heard it and also knew when performers were just wasting the time and money of themselves and their audiences. Accordingly, whenever she wrote a review, a musician's career could skyrocket or plummet depending on her judgment.

So it was during the brief period of time after Total Drama All-Stars ended and before Total Drama Pahkitew Island started that Mrs. Mallory attended a Drama Bros. concert. Though her article had not turned the band into a group of musical pariahs as they had feared, it still had a heavy impact on their front man Trent.

_"While I cannot deny that the Drama Brothers certainly do have great potential, I must be honest and say there will not be much of a future for them if they continue to sing songs that are rather repetitive in both sound and message. In the sincerest way possible, I advise lead singer and lyricist Trent Travis to consider topics other than recovering from lost love when writing new songs."_

The second Trent had finished reading the column the day before, he bolted back into the hotel resort that was Playa Des Losers. Despite none of them having been selected as contestants for the newest season of Total Drama, all former contestants were bound by their contracts to stay there and watch the latest episodes a few hours after filming and editing was finished. Another requirement was to interact with all eliminated contestants. Most of the cast didn't mind this as they all had to do the same thing a year previously back when Total Drama: Revenge of the Island first aired. They all figured Chris and the producers were counting on new conflicts being born which could bring new drama for future seasons.

One of the benefits of staying at the Playa was taking advantage of all it had to offer. Besides the pool, hot tub, juice bar, and barbecue outside there was also a small movie theatre, a bowling alley, and Trent's personally favorite place; a music studio that contained several instruments free for him and the band to use. Currently, Trent sat at the studio's piano and rested his head on the keys with Cody by his side.

"I don't get why it's bothering you so much," Cody said now sitting down next to him. "She was nowhere near as harsh with us as she is with other bands. Being a little repetitive in material isn't the worst thing in the world." Trent let out a groan as he raised his head.

"Because my songs are more than just a little repetitive Cody," he started to explain as he rubbed his eyes before turning himself around away from the piano. "She's right. As different as the lyrics in each song sound at first, they really don't stand out apart from one another in the long run." He then let out a yawn before continuing. "I've let myself fall into a rut and it's reflecting badly on all four of us because of it. I feel like I haven't written a good song for the longest time. At this point, I don't blame Harold and Justin for thinking about quitting."

Before he could stop himself, Cody nervously let out a small squeak. The other day he, Harold and Justin had a private meeting to discuss whether or not they really wanted to continue on as the Drama Brothers. Even before Martha Mallory's article had come out, none of them had felt that there last performance was as good as their earlier ones had been a couple years ago. Though Cody still wholeheartedly believed in the dream, their friends had their some reservations about it.

Justin, who never really was all that musically inclined to start with, felt more at home when it came to strutting down runways as a model. Whether it was showcasing new fashions for men or just flashing his bare chest, it was better suited for him than singing or dancing.

Harold on the other hand was truly growing weary of being any kind of celebrity; be it boy band member or former reality TV star. Despite many instances of his claiming to enjoy "playing the field," it was really just blowing smoke on the dweeb's part. Harold could have as many as thirty groupies to himself in a single room but he wouldn't enjoy himself if the lovely Leshawna wasn't present. Being famous was greatly cutting into their time together which Harold disliked with great intensity.

The three of them had discussed ways to break the news to Trent, the one responsible for bringing them together as a band in the first place. Justin and Harold had decided to go over it with Cody first, hoping to spare Trent's feelings a little bit longer. Despite past indiscretions on Total Drama and on the road, the four of them really had become good friends and to the two who wanted to leave, it was naturally hard.

Though Cody was initially shocked at their news, he was understanding and shared their worries. Whenever a show went sour, Trent took most of, if not all of them blame. Breaking something such as this to him would be anything but easy.

The conversation was interrupted when the three of them heard a noise right outside Harold and Cody's door. It sounded as if something had bumped into the hallway's wall. They opened it slightly and looked around but saw nothing. They surmised it as either DJ's pet Bunny having gotten lost inside the resort again or Sierra attempting to get yet another lock of Cody's hair for her collection.

What they didn't know after they had closed the door was that it was Trent who had been walking by. Wandering the halls in the hopes of clearing his mind with his head faced down, the musician stopped once he heard what they were saying. Not wanting them to see him if they left the room, he began to back up and leave but tripped over a loose shoelace (which he cursed himself for not noticing earlier) and fell backward. Luckily for Trent though, he was able to duck into his own room before his friends looked out.

In the far back corners of his mind the possibility of Trent finding out about this had occurred to Cody but he dismissed it. Something so similar to the plot of a TV sitcom was hardly possible of actually happening so why worry about it? Now he was mentally kicking himself for making such a bad call. In fact, he couldn't even look at his friend and instead chose to notice how interesting his shoes suddenly appeared. He brought his head back up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I'm not mad at you guys Cody," Trent said with a knowing smile. He then stood up and allowed himself to stretch, having grown stiff after spending so much time at the piano. "Believe me, I totally get it. I mean, we never made any promises to do this for the rest of our lives? Who am I to deny Harold and Justin from what they truly want?" He turned back to face Cody and crossed his arms, but still grinned a little. "Although I am a bit miffed I was excluded from the conversation."

Hearing the joking tone in the cool guy's voice, Cody slowly began to smirk the sly smile that had given him such a large fanbase back during the first season. He got up and lightly punched Trent's shoulder before the two exchanged a high-five. The geek should have known better. While Trent may have had a few negative moments from time to time, he was nothing if not understanding. He'd have to remind Justin and Harold later.

"Well we better get upstairs dude," he told Trent as he began to exit the room. The dark haired young man raised his eyebrows in confusion which Cody took as a cue to elaborate. "Tonight's episode, remember? The producers are gonna get mad at us if we're not all in the room to watch."

Trent's eyes widened as he unconsciously smacked his forehead. "Aw man!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot!" He then sighed and began to follow Cody toward the door. "It's just as well. I haven't managed to come up with a single idea that seems good. You're right bro, I really do need a break."

Cody nodded and opened up the door. "Glad to hear it," he chirped. "So c'mon, let's go."

_THUD!_

Cody quickly turned back around and let out an exasperated moan. On the floor was Trent, flat on his back and totally conked out. His lack of sleep had finally caught up to him. The geek shook his head before heading off to find someone who could help him carry Trent to the theatre room.

...

"Sorry we're late everybody. Thanks for the help B, you can set him down on the bean bag over there."

Luckily Cody didn't have to go very far to find help in his endeavor as the strong, silent genius who was better known as B had been heading off to the theatre room himself when the geek had left the music studio. Happy to help, the larger boy effortlessly heaved the cool guy up onto his shoulder and carried him there without so much as a word (which was typical for him).

B did as he was asked and before anyone could say anything else, Cody was tackled to the ground by a squealing Sierra. "Eeee! Codykins!" she exclaimed jubilantly. "So that's where you were! Why didn't you tell me! I've been _so_ lonely!"

Hardly able to breathe, let alone explain himself, Cody merely motioned towards the TV with his head. Understanding his body language, Bridgette turned on the TV and the teens began to watch the show.

_"On the last episode of Total Drama..."_

The episode that day was a water challenge featuring jousting sticks, similar to the fictitious challenge that had been featured in the opening sequence for Total Drama All-Stars. Both the first and second casts were there to watch, only this time around they were joined by three of the eliminated members of the third cast; Beardo, Leonard, and most recently Rodney. Strangely though, Amy (whom the producers had so appropriately dubbed "the Evil Twin"), had been seen anywhere on the Playa that entire day. When Bridgette had called the producers about it, they merely told her not to worry and watch the show, their lack of care irking the surfer girl.

Right before the final scene, B was permitted to leave the room to ensure that the bounce house was working. Back during Revenge of the Island when Chris first revealed the Hurl of Shame, the former players took it upon themselves to give the newbies a soft, cushiony landing.

As everyone began to debate over what should be done and argue about whose ideas were better, Izzy nonchalantly set up a bounce house by the pool in the time it took her friends to blink. When asked where she got it, Izzy told them that she had swiped it from the TDA studio lot as she wanted a souvenir from the season. She claimed to have originally took the giant, animatronic monster from the first episode, but her parents forbade her from having _two _giant monsters in the backyard so she went back to swap it for the bounce house. Hardly anyone questioned Izzy over already having _one_ monster back home, as they believed they'd be better off leaving the topic alone and just be thankful she came up with a safe and effective solution.

Because those who were voted off took a ride down the Flush of Shame last season, the bounce house went unused. However, thanks to Sierra snooping around, they were able to learn of the dreaded Cannon of Shame before the first episode of TDPI and successfully blew it back up before Beardo made his landing.

Taking advantage of the door being open, Harold and Justin volunteered to take the still sleeping Trent back to his room so he could sleep soundly in his bed. Cody would've went along, but the dweeb and male model felt obligated to do so as they didn't have the nerve to get Trent out of the music room. That and Cody's uber fan wasn't releasing her iron grip on him anytime soon.

"Gosh, he looks almost as bad as he did back during the Awake-a-Thon," Harold observed as he and Justin were now walking outside along the pool. They had hoped that the cool night air would be able to stir Trent awake long enough for them to apologize but at the moment, all he did was mumble quietly. Not too far ahead of them was B next to the bounce house with binoculars in hand, keeping an eye out for whoever was eliminated.

"Which is exactly why I painted my eyelids during that challenge," Justin said. "There's a reason they call it beauty sleep my friend." He looked at his slumbering friend. "You think he'll be sore at us?" The two decided to stop walking for a moment and Harold shook his head. "If what Cody told us is true, I don't think so," he replied. "But gosh, he has every right to be. What we did was highly dishonorable."

The pair were interrupted when they heard Trent's mumbling grow louder. The nighttime breeze finally did its trick as Trent lifted his head and dazedly looked around. "Huh? Justin? Harold? Where am I?" Now that he was awake, his bandmates were able to let Trent stand on his feet and shake himself into coherence. Scratching his head, the cool guy took notice at the bounce house with his friend B still staring out into the sky. He turned to Harold and asked, "Did I sleep through the whole episode? Who got the boot today?"

The dweeb shrugged as did Justin before all three of them jumped slightly at a loud, shrieking noise. "I think we're about to find out," Harold said as the three of them dashed over to where B was standing.

"I cannot believe I got shot out of the stupid cannon! Again! All because of you, Sparemy!

"Nobody told you to come back you overbearing shrew! You could've just left me alone! For once in our lives!"

The eliminated contestant, or contestants as it were, had finally landed in the bounce house safely. However, neither one of them seemed to take notice of the four boys outside of it as they were both preoccupied with trading insults and attempting to pull out each other's hair. The boys could only stand and awkwardly glance at the spectacle as none of them wanted to dare risk their necks by going inside. When considering how intense fighting could get between girls in the history of Total Drama, one could hardly blame them for not wanting to intervene.

"So now the nice twin and the not-so-nice twin are both here now, right?" Trent asked deciding to finally break the silence, hoping to be brought up to speed. The others simply nodded in response, too stunned to really do anything else.

"Those two days on the island without you were the best of my life!"

"Yeah? Well those seventeen minutes without you were the best of _my _life!"

"Like you even remember that!"

By this point, Trent could not take anymore. He was tired, hungry, and desperately wanting to take a shower. Plucking up courage, he stepped toward the bounce house's entrance and tried to speak over the twins' argument.

"Look girls," he shouted as he pulled open the front flap. "You're both here now so why don't you guys just-OW!" Trent was cut off as one twin proceeded to rather strongly push her sister right at him not even realizing he was there. Before Trent could even register what had happened, he and the twin who was knocked into him were now sailing straight into the pool. If he wasn't completely awake before, the freezing cold water would change that. He surfaced and looked around for the twin no longer in the bounce house as he gasped for air. Thankfully, she came up a couple of seconds after him, shivering as she too breathed deeply.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She began to look up at him and Trent could see that it wasn't Amy as her face did not have a mole on the cheek. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, clutching her head in shock. "I am so, so sorry! I-I didn't mean for that to happen! A-Are you alright?" Trent couldn't help but chuckle a little at her frazzled state in spite of how tired he was. He took his hand off her shoulder and held it out for her to take.

"Hi. You're Sammy, right?"

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter. To be honest, I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but I do know who I should thank for inspiring me to write the story in the first place. Starryoak, Karts of Sugar Rush, LazyAwesomeNinja, chrisATD1, and most of all, Light of the Dawn. This one's for you Lo! If you're ever looking for a great TD story to read, check out one of theirs because I swear they are all amazing to say the least.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames are not. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a week. Once again, I hope all who read this story enjoy it. Please review!**


	2. Forgoing the Sour and Meeting the Sweet

**Let me just start this chapter off by saying how sorry I am about how long this took. I originally intended for it to be out a lot sooner but, well you all know how life is; plan one thing, something else happens. I would also like to take the chance you graciously thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their list of favorites. You all have no idea how much I appreciate that. Anyway, let's get rolling shall we?**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Sammy, shivering as she continued to float in the Playa's pool, blinked once. She blinked twice. She quickly began wondering if those few seconds submerged had left water in her ears. The nicer twin then started to stare at the young man floating near her as well as the hand he was extending in her direction. Was this really happening, or was the trauma of being fired out of a cannon with her sister so great that she was beginning to hallucinate?

Trent lowered his hand as his brows furrowed in confusion. "Sammy?" he asked, now hoping that his lack of sleep hadn't caused him to mistake one cheerleader for another. "Are _you_ alright?"

Hearing him say it again made Sammy to shake her head and snap out of the small daze she was in. Twice now he had said it. She tapped her hand on the side of her head but nothing came out of her ear. "You," she said timidly. "You called me Sammy." Trent's smile found its way back to his face as he chuckled again and shrugged. "Well yeah," he replied nonchalantly. "That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

"Ugh! No! I knew you were whacko Guitar Boy but I didn't think you were stupid too!"

Both Trent and Sammy looked over to the edge of the pool and Saw Amy looming over them as Harold, Justin, and B stood behind her nervously, all looking fearful of what she might do now that she was out of the bounce house. Almost immediately the calm look on the musician was replaced with a glare. "Why Amy," Trent said in a sarcastic tone that sounded strikingly similar to the one Noah so infamously used. "It appears you haven't changed a bit, I'm sorry to say."

The meaner twin scoffed as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up snootily. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" she sniped. "I guess I can't expect much from someone who's too stupid to know that my frump sister's name is _Samey!" _Had her eyes been open after making that comment, Amy would've seen that she was on the receiving end of angry looks from all three boys standing behind her as well as an even angrier look coming from the water.

"Samey is _not_ my name," Sammy started to growl which caught Amy's attention once more. "He's _not_ stupid _or _whacko, and you are the world's _biggest _jerk!" She really wasn't surprised at all. Amy was the kind of person who really wasn't happy unless she was insulting someone. Though she usually used Sammy as her sole target for disparaging remarks, that didn't spare anyone else she didn't like from them every now and then. However, Amy snapping at Trent like that wasn't the only thing that bothered the younger sister. Back home, it was the cool guys like him that Amy flirted with on a daily basis in addition to ensuring that none of them even acknowledged Sammy's existence. Just what had happened between the two of them?

Meanwhile Amy, who apparently still wasn't used to her twin's newfound backbone, looked furious enough to the point that Harold and B deemed it necessary to restrain her before another physical confrontation occurred.

"Biggest?! _Biggest?!" _Amy shrieked, attempting to raise her left fist. "Are you daring to call me _fat_?! You're the fat one Samey, Topher noticed it too!" While B wasn't having any trouble in holding back Amy, Harold unfortunately lacked his upper body strength and was starting to lose his grip. "The 'biggest' she's referring to has nothing to do with your weight," the nerd wheezed. "I'm pretty sure she means that in the figurative sense." The response he got was an elbow to the stomach which caused him to stumble backward after letting go of Amy's arm.

"Justin," Harold breathed out between coughs. "I think you better break _them_ out." The male model nodded and without hesitation, ripped off his shirt and struck a pose. Before Sammy had a chance to react, Trent had placed his hand over her eyes and whispered, "Trust me on this. Right now, it's best for you not to see."

Amy took one look at the Hawaiian before her and in the blink of an eye her jaw hit the ground. Almost immediately her knees grew weak and B had to completely support her so as to prevent her from falling in the pool herself. "So, so many abs," she said goofily, her tongue now hanging out. "Such beauty..."

B, Harold, and Trent couldn't help but roll their eyes at this display while Justin wore a grin of smug satisfaction. "Looks like I still got it," he laughed. "I'd like to see Alejandro's chest shut Heather up that fast."

Harold picked himself up and dusted off his shirt before waving a hand in front of the now babbling Amy's face. "Gosh, I think it's more effective now than it was a couple of nights ago," he observed. "Think you can get her to her room? And maybe stick a chair in front of it before Courtney gets there just in case?"

Justin nodded as he took Amy's hand and led her away from the others. "Come with me my little harpy," he said with a smooth, almost hypnotic sounding voice. Amy said nothing (understandable anyway) and followed him, stumbling every few steps as she kept her gaze locked firmly on his body.

With the two of them gone, B was now able to offer his freed hands to Trent and Sammy and pull them up out of the water. Trent now took his own shirt off and proceeded to wring it out as he looked in the direction Justin and Amy had left in. "I know this'll sound mean but I'm honestly surprised he knows the word 'harpy'," the musician noticed. He shook out his shirt a few times before putting it back on. He then looked up at the silent genius. "Thanks for the help big guy."

B smiled and gave a thumbs up before turning round and heading off in order to deflate the bounce house. "His mother hired me to tutor him," Harold began to explain while pulling a notebook out of his pocket. "Apparently she's tired of people referring to him as, 'the dumb Alejandro'. I've been having him read some of my old fantasy novels to better expand his vocabulary." He scratched his goatee in thought. "I'm actually surprised. That's the first word on the list I gave him he's used correctly. Maybe because it's related to women?"

Trent simply shrugged and let out a yawn. "No idea," he replied. "All I know right now is that the Sandman's calling my name." Harold put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let me help you get to your room," he offered. "I wouldn't want you to end up hitting the ground again." Trent chuckled as he patted the dweeb's back. "Thanks H-Bomb, but it's okay," he said. "You can head back to the others. I know _someone_ will be waiting for you."

Harold's face had an expression that was made up of both guilt and sheepishness. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, gosh, you've already fallen to the floor once. What kind of friend would I be if I let that happen again? Justin and I feel bad enough as it is over, the other thing."

Trent just smiled and shook his head. He wrapped his arm around Harold's neck before trapping him in a headlock and giving him a friendly noogie. "You think I'd hold a grudge over you two for something like that?" he grinned. "You guys were just trying to spare my feelings and I couldn't be mad about that if I tried."

Seeing Trent smile let Harold know for sure that he wasn't in trouble which allowed him to laugh along with his friend as he struggled to break away from his grip. "Aw come on dude!" His arms began to flail around but the musician wasn't showing any signs of loosening his hold. "Gosh! Let me go!" When Trent finally did, the dweeb gave him a playful punch on the arm. Trent then raised his hand up and Harold gripped it. "I'd be lying if I said I won't miss performing with you guys," the former said. "But I don't wanna keep you from doing what you really want. Whatever you decide, I'm cool with it."

Letting each other's hands go, the two turned to see B having stuffed the bounce house back into its box, nodding his head in approval and pointing at them. Sammy on the other hand, seemed to just be staring at the ground, having not said a single word since her sister had left. Seeing her like that confused the two bandmates. They looked back up at B, who waved his hand in front of her face. When no response came, the genius shrugged.

Trent walked up to her, slightly crouching so he would be at her eye level. "Sammy?" he asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Thank you."

All three boys exchanged confused glances with one another before seeing Sammy raise her head. With Amy no longer with them, the younger twin's anger was also gone and a small, shy smile was on her face.

"Thank you," she repeated. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear someone call me by my name. My _real_ name." Hearing her explanation, Trent relaxed and chuckled once again. "Don't mention it," he told her. "No biggie."

Sammy shook her head. "You're wrong," she said. "_Major_ biggie. I know it sounds sad, but no one other than my parents has called me Sammy for the longest time." She began to nervously rub her arm, her gaze shifting downward once more. "So again, thank you."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Trent's face. "You're not gonna have to worry about that here," he said kindly. "There are no cameras around and until the season is over, no Chris either. Everyone here will be more than happy to call you Sammy, Sammy."

To Trent, it was amazing how someone so callous, so overbearing as Amy could possibly be related to someone as kindhearted and helpful as Sammy. All the former players had seen the first episode of the new season. Amy might've been able to trick her fellow players on Pahkitew Island, but that wouldn't happen now that she was once more around people who had seen her real nature for what it was.

"Well," Harold piped up. "Maybe not exactly _everyone_." When the others began staring at him, he elaborated. "You're forgetting those with particularly nasty dispositions such as Heather and Scott. And Courtney too, if she's in a bad mood which tends to happen rather frequently. And of course you can't forget how bad Lindsay is with people's names and-" he was cut off by B placing his empty hand over his mouth, giving him a look that clearly said, "Not helping."

Trent put a hand to his forehead and sighed. As much as he liked Harold, he could never deny that the nerd had some of the worst timing when dealing out information. To Harold's credit, he had actually said something that was relevant to the conversation.

He turned back to Sammy and said, "While there are some people who aren't that different from your sister as far as personalities go, trust me when I say that there are even more people who'll be nothing but nice to you. A lot of them are all good friends of mine." Given the smile that was on the cheerleader's face, Trent assumed that his statement must've sounded reassuring.

"I can believe that," Sammy replied. "I watched the show a lot before auditioning so if nothing else, I know three really nice guys are standing right in front of me." Trent, Harold and B beamed at her, happy to hear such words.

Trent nudged his head in the direction that led towards the theatre room. "Why don't you join Harold and B so you can meet everyone," he suggested. "I'd come along but," he paused to yawn again. "I really need to hit the sack. I haven't been getting as much sleep as I should be lately."

Whether it was due to how contagious a simple yawn could be, the scuffle she had with her sister after being shot out of the cannon, or a combination of both, Sammy found herself yawning too. Given the day she had, she really wanted to sleep too despite it still being relatively early and how much she wanted to meet some of the players from the first and second casts.

"If you guys don't mind," she started, sounding the tiniest bit timid. "I kinda would like to go to bed myself. Now that I don't wanna see everybody it's just been one of those days, you know?" To her relief, the others gave her understanding smiles and nodded their heads.

"C'mon then," Trent told her. "I can show you the way to your room before heading back to mine. Harold, you mind telling everyone what happened?" He shot B an apologetic look. "I'd ask you dude, but I'm pretty sure only Dawn would be able to understand right off the bat." The silent genius gave another thumbs up, with the dweeb soon doing the same.

"Just as long as you get some sleep," Harold said, scratching the back of his head. "And you know, sorry about the whole-" Trent put a hand up to stop him from saying anymore.

"Apologize again, and I'll give you another noogie," he warned with a smirk. He bumped fists with Harold and B both before gesturing Sammy to follow him. "This way, you're going to be pleasantly surprised." Sammy nodded and waved good-bye to the other two before doing as Trent said.

Sammy had stayed at nice hotels during trips with her family, (though Amy had tried multiple times to force her to sleep in the hallways or in closets) but she had never once been anywhere that was as luxurious as the interior of Playa Des Losers. Her eyes went wide in awe as she tried to take in everything surrounding her. Trent was able to catch this as he led her inside and grinned.

"Nice isn't it?" he spoke up, slightly startling her from her gaze. "We all figure Chris allows us to stay here so we don't try to sue him after all the crap he puts us through on the show. Though it really hasn't stopped Courtney, Heather, Noah, Dakota..." He began counting off his fingers. "Actually now that I think about it, it'd be easier to list those who aren't suing him." He turned back to look at Sammy who was looking at him with an unsure expression. "Something on your mind?"

Having quickly remembered something that had been nagging at her mind for a few minutes, Sammy tried to open her mouth to speak but found herself still being overwhelmed by everything happening at such a fast pace.

"Um, I...uh.." she stuttered out. "W-What I mean is...um... Inwardly Sammy desperately wanted to kick herself. Why was she so scared of talking to Trent? She had just met him and it wasn't as if he had said anything rude or mean, so why was she finding herself unable to say what she was thinking about?

She shook her head and took a deep breath before starting over. "What I wanted to ask was," she was now able to clearly say. "Did my sister do something to you? I mean, from the episodes I've watched you never seemed like the type to well, speak to someone the way you did to Amy. N-Not that there's anything wrong with what you were saying to her! Trust me, it was benign compared to the way I _wish_ I could talk to her."

Fortunately for Sammy, Trent didn't seem to be annoyed by her rambling. He merely chuckled as he ran his head through his hair in thought. "It's really not something you need to worry yourself over," he started to explain. "She just, said some things that really rubbed me the wrong way."

When the nice twin looked as if she was about to ask what had been said, Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he held up for her to see a picture of himself at a much younger age, sitting on the lap of an older gentleman with a pot belly, a kind smile, and the same green eyes that Trent himself had.

"This is a picture of me and my Granddad, Louis Neville." Trent smiled a little before soon furrowing his brows and frowning. "Amy, said that he wasn't real and that the whole train story was something I made up so people would feel sympathy for a, 'creepy stalker with a number nine fetish.'" He closed the wallet and placed it back into his pocket.

"I cannot believe she'd be that _cruel_!" Sammy gasped out in shock. "Besides anyone other than me, I mean." Anger boiled within her as she heard herself growling as she was earlier. "Ugh! She has no tact! No consideration for how people feel! I..." She stopped yelling once she turned to see a concerned Trent facing her. "I'm really sorry," she calmed down and suddenly began growing shy once more. "I wish I could say she didn't mean to be like that, but it wouldn't be true."

Trent simply shrugged and smiled again. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It isn't your fault. Just because she's your twin doesn't mean you should take responsibility for what she does." Sammy smiled at this. To have met someone like this not long after meeting someone as kind and supporting as Jasmine, it was almost too good to be true. The musician stopped at a door that had a sign which read, "Room 10," hanging from it. "Here we are."

He opened the door and let Sammy walk in first. It was set up like a room one could expect to see in a college dormitory. One side of the room was completely plain, having nothing excepting a bed which had a few travel bags placed on top of it. The other side had a few plants, a couple hanging from the ceiling and one on the nightstand, as well as a few birds nests scattered around.

"My stuff!" Sammy exclaimed happily walking over to the bed where her things were. "I thought most of it was destroyed when Chris blew up the zeppelin! I was only able to find one bag, how'd the rest of it get here?"

"You can thank the interns for that," a small voice spoke up. Sammy jumped in surprise and turned to see none other than the famous moonchild from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island; Dawn. Trent just stood in the doorway, seemingly unaffected by Dawn's suddenly appearing from nowhere. Having met her after she had been eliminated and watched Total Drama All-Stars with her, he had grown used to the strange stuff she did and didn't bother questioning it. "Sammy, this is your roommate, Dawn Ferrel."

"Greetings my friend," Dawn smiled. "Your aura is a beautiful shade of pinkish blue. I am glad that you are no longer afraid of striving for your independence." While most people were normally freaked out whenever Dawn read their aura, at that moment Sammy could've cared less at how weird it seemed. "I'm not sharing a room with Amy?" she squealed in excitement. When Dawn nodded, the taller girl wrapped her arms around her in joy.

"This is amazing!"

* * *

**I believe that this is a good place to stop for now. I'll be honest and say that I'm honestly not sure how long this story will be. It won't be too long but I don't want it to be too short either. Before anything else, I would like to thank Starryoak for allowing me to use the surnames she created for nearly all of the Total Drama kids. I also wish to thank Galactic-Red-Beauty of DeviantArt for giving me an awesome cover image for this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. I don't know when the next one will be out but I promise to make it as good as I can.**

**I made a few edits to the first chapter which I hope everyone will enjoy, though they are a bit minor. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please review! Happy Labor Day! Good night everybody!**


End file.
